Talk:Maltha
Drop Rate I think you were just unlucky on drops. I've gotten drop three of the four times I've killed it. I think the drop rate is much better than 5%. -- 10:45, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Myself an 2 friends (3 total kills) are 3/3 on this drop. I think that drop rate is incorrect as well. I'm going to mark it for verification. -- 13:12, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I also went 1/1 on this and my friend went 1/2 or 1/3 on it. Unless we all were extremely lucky, I don't think the "5% drop rate" is accurate. -Mosh-Ifrit 02:53, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Maybe I was just unlucky, or maybe it was because it was a full moon, but I am 1/6 on the tunica. :\ Starsha 19:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) EDIT: I'm 1/7 on this thing myself --Azulmagia 16:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Im 3/5 on this. I think the droprate can be accuarate. Xiath 08:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's as low as 5%, but I don't think it's as high as the clopedia's 28%. Mortontony2 20:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I myself keep am probably 3/5 on this just b/c i kill it whenever, however since I started camping this for my galka friend the drop rate has gone to crap for us. With my th4 my buddy is 1/8 with camping and steady claiming for 2 days. User:Retrorev I've been camping it for my RNG since I'm a gear perfectionist, and I've killed it 11 times now on my PLD with no THF sub and no drop. I HIGHLY doubt the drop rate is 33%. There's no way in hell that's true. Linking? Every time I've fought this guy, the other Slimes don't seem to link. (When I attacked the slimes first, I'm pretty sure Maltha linked.) Any further input? Azulmagia 18:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Yea, Maltha links with the Slimes, but not the other way around. I'm 100% positive on this. Mortontony2 20:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Soloing. I just fought this guy, and I _totally_ under estimated him to be honest. I was on my 37 White Mage, saw he was up, figured, ah It'll be easy... I was wrong. Very wrong. He took 3-4 damage from my melee attacks, and I only had around 50% MP, his haste threw me, I couldn't time my Cures and spells right, even Slowing him down didn't really do much, and any time I DID do some damage, he drained it back! In the end I went for the "Wait til 300%TP and hit him with Seraph Strike" method which worked. Won with no MP (he kept aspiring me!) and about 150HP left. (out of 493ish). I even had to use a spare Yag drink I had on me, be careful if you're going to fight this guy on a mage... --DwightValentine 10:02, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Attempted solo by unprepared THF/MNK 30 was a big mistake and ended with me using Perfect Dodge and Fleeing with red HP (be warned, if you Flee, it WILL follow you all the way to the exit, and it does NOT depop. You'll have to wait around and warn low-level players that there is an aggressive lv. 23 NM sitting in the hallway until the thing oozes all the way back to its spawn point!). Subsequently duoed successfully by 30 THF/MNK and 30 RDM/WHM using standard buffs, Silence, Enfire, and MP drink to counter Aspir. 0/2 on tunic. I went back later as 32 THF/MNK and finally was able to successfully solo; built to 300% TP on bats and stuff, Boosted up and opened with Burning Blade, used Dodge, pear au lait, status bolts. HP drink or potions recommended as bloody bolts will only get you about 15 HP back. Got drop, 1/3. Probably would have been easier with a better sub, like NIN, but anyway don't underestimate this thing. NanaaMihgo 11:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :NMs don't depop. If they kill you the whole zone away from their pop point, they will walk/crawl/fly/swim all the way back to their pop area. Tested this with Helldiver. 22:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, I didn't know this at the time I fought this guy since I had only been playing for like 2 weeks ^^ I think this is a NM that might be attempted by other 30ish players new to advanced jobs since RNG is an easy quest and the tunic is pretty decent, they just need to know to bring a friend. --NanaaMihgo 00:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I just started working on my Ranger after I got my Warrior up to level 60. Not much of an accomplishment, but level 60 WAR/THF completely destroyed her. I was farming the Wild Onions down there and so all I had was my weapon, no armor, so I did end up taking about 200 points of damage. Mortontony2 20:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Very easy fight. Done it as WHM50+ and just did him on THF50. Rarly got in any hit on me. Cyclone did 400-450. Tried soloing this as NIN37/WAR18. At the time I did not have ninja tools for elemental ninjutsu spells, which was a big mistake. Melee attacks were doing 7-10 damage per hit, and with his high Haste took shadows down fast. All the damage I did manage to do he usually ended up getting back with Drain and Digest. Ended up dying with it at 5%. Came back today as NIN40/WAR20 with tools this time and being lvl 40 I had the Tier II elemental ninjutsu spells, making this 10x easier. Just make if you are soloing this at a lower lvl to have some kind of way to cause damage using magic. Phillitup 08:06, 6 July 2010 (UTC)